Double Twins!
by DragoNik
Summary: Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Namine... a group of average school teens...or are they? This is my first fanfic...so its probably gonna be crap. Have Fun anyways. Reviews highly appreciated :D! Discontinued till further notice :3
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

**hi all. this is my first fanfic, so i know i wont have a pretty good one. I've decided to start writing these because for one, i love the KH games (eventhough i didnt make them :( ).**

**PS : I Do Not Own The Kingdom Hearts Games/Story etc., Square Enix does ..**

**PSS : The story is based after Kingdom Hearts 2. Some of the places/items etc mentioned might come from both KH1 and 2 but i will try to keep on the KH 2 side. Oh and did i mention? I havent played it yet :)... but i know a lot about both games and plus, since this a story i made up, playing the game won't be much of a difference...except knowing some items/places etc...**

**hmmm...i seem to use "etc" often...oh well...enjoy :)**

**- Chapter 1 - Introductions -**

Destiny Islands

"Wake up you lazy bum" yelled Roxas at his sleeping brother.

Reluctantly, Sora woke up. "What's all the yelling about?" he asked, yawning.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot!" said Roxas, outraged.

"...Destiny Aacademy" he prompted

Sora's eyes widened with shock and started packing like mad! Sora and Roxas Hikari , turning 16 next November 26th, where finally starting a new school, Destiny Academy. They've been waiting this moment all summer, so they were really stoked about it!

After finished packing in about an hour [which you can surprisingly do if you're pumped with adrenaline], Sora stopped to think. Roxas came into the room and started to yell at Sora for being lazy. But before he could say anything, he saw Sora's expression. Confusion.

"What's wrong man?" he asked, worried.

"Do you think we'll need them?" asked Sora. Roxas immediatley understood.

As he was going to respond,they put their hand in front of them and summoned them. The most valuble thing they've got and something which got them from more than one dangerous fix : Their Keyblades. At birth, Sora and Roxas where chosen to be the legendary Keyblade Masters. Sora's was the Ultima keyblade whilst Roxas' was Oblivion.

"I don't know. Maybe the Heartless won't bother us till next summer" And they'd better... cuz I'd kick their ass again" said a grinning Roxas.

"Yeah" said Sora, a bit cheerful now.

Twilight Town

"You ready to go?" asked Kairi to her sister.

"Yeah" replied a happy Namine.

They had spent the entire morning packing everything they needed to start Destiny Academy over at Destiny Islands. Kairi and Namine where also twins, turning 16 next August 26th. Since they lived in Twilight Town, they had to take a 3hour ferry to arrive.

"So, what now?" asked Namine, no longer happy. Kairi was going to ask her what she meant when she looked at her sister's face and some sort of message passed between them. A bright light appeared when they put their hand in front of them. When the light left, it left in its place something. Something which the twins had used more than once. Keyblades. Kairi's was named Destiny Place and Namine's named Oathkeeper. But, unlike Sora and Roxas, Kairi and Namine's Keyblades where given to them by previous Keyblade masters when they were little.

"Well, I haven't seen any Heartless around since last summer" said Kairi, trying to sound upbeat.

"But they're not entirely gone, are they?" asked a worried Namine.

"I don't know Nam. Maybe they won't come this semester. I'm really hoping so because... I don't wanna get bad grades" said Kairi, more worried now.

Namine rolled her eyes. Kairi was always into grades and nothing else.

From outside, a car honked loudly and a man yelled "C'mon girls, you don't want to miss the ferry do you?

With a giggle, they put the Keyblades away and yelled back "Coming Dad". They took their luggage downstairs. Before closing the room, Kairi looked around. _Off to another adventure_.

Destiny Islands

After finishing packing, the boys where ready to go. Their mom called them for the 5th time, and not in the nice voice "Boys, if you don't come down this instant, I'll come up there and throw you down the stairs with your luggage."

The boys went downstairs laughing. Before closing the room, Sora looked around. _Off to another adventure_.

**Ok so...how was it? If you are gentle enough to review, then i have a question : If this was an introduction of a new book.. would you keep reading it? thanks to all :D!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Ferry

**So, this is the second chapter. Enjoy :D..**

**I do NOT own any material from Kingdom Hearts. Thank you.**

** - Chapter 2 – The Ferry -**

Twilight Town

Kairi and Namine finally arrived at Twilight Harbor where the ferry was going to take them to Destiny Islands. They took out their luggage and stood by their car, waiting for the ferry to start loading.

"Remember to wash everyday" said a frantic Bella, their mom. "And to call us at least twice a week. And to-"

"They know what they must do" said Luke, their father. "I have complete faith in them." Then he leaned over so he could whisper. "Stay away from boys or else. No boyfriends till you're 16, got it?"

Namine giggled and Kairi, rolling her eyes, said "Yeah dad. Thanks for your absolute faith in us" , putting an emphasis on absolute.

Their father smiled and said "Good girls."

After waiting for an hour, the ferry's doors opened.

"Well, this is goodbye" said Bella, tearing up.

Namine and Kairi teared up a bit and went to hug their parents. The ship's horn broke the hug, signaling 10 minutes to departure.

"Well, bye guys" said the girls, as they turned and left. Their parents stood their, proud that their children were growing up.

Destiny Islands

Back on Destiny Islands, Sora and Roxas where waiting anxiously for the ferry to arrive.

Destiny Islands is an archipelago, consisting of 4 main islands named North, South, East and West Destiny and surrounding them are smaller, deserted islands. The 4 islands weren't far from each other, but it would take at least an hour or 2 to go from one to another. Almost in the middle of the archipelago lay a medium sized island called Destiny Rock, where Destiny Academy is situated.

The ferry took a route from Twilight Town, first entering the port of East Destiny, then goes South, then West, goes North then heads south where Destiny Rock is located.

The twins laid on their mother's car's roof , as if sunbathing.

"This is the life, eh bro?" said Roxas, stretching a bit.

"Yeah" said Sora. "I'll never get tired of this"

All of a sudden, they felt freezing water on their faces and bolted up, sputtering.

"What did I tell you about sunbathing on my car?" yelled an angry Annabeth, their mother.

"Relax dear, let them enjoy this. They won't be doing it for a while now till next summer" said Percy, their father, with a grin.

Both boys groaned. They knew he was teasing them. They where used of being teased by their friends, but their dad knew how to get the even better.

"Now boys" said their mum with a serious voice and look. "You know what we talked about. We let you go to Destiny Academy because we thought you deserved a new experience. Don't disappoint us"

"Yes mother" said the boys in unison with a groan.

"And boys, remember what _we_ talked about" said Percy in a calm, but serious, tone.

Both boys nodded, now a bit red in the face.

A few days ago, their dad had entered their room, whilst their mother was out shopping, to give them THE TALK. This consisting of the typical father warning the boys that, since Destiny Academy was co-ed, there were going to be girls with them. It was basically the no-sex-be-careful-choose-wisely-beauty-isn't-everything talk. He knew that his boys where growing up. He was 16 once too, so he knew what he was speaking about.

"And what did you talk bout?" asked a puzzled Ananbeth.

"Umm…we…umm." The twins started stammering. But one sound saved them from an embarrassing moment. The fog horn of the Ferry.

"Well mom, gotta go, see ya" said Roxas, smiling and relieved at the same time.

"Bye guys" said Sora smiling and also relieved.

The twins rushed off to the check-in line, and left a puzzled mother and a proud father.

"Go get'em" he thought, smiling.

**Well what do you think? Thanks for the reviews. Will post further chapters when I'm ready with them. :D!**

**Kairi-Princess of heart : Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter. Should post chapter 3 soon.**

**NightFalcon26 : 1****st**** of all…your name is awesome. 3 of my most favorite things : Night, Falcons and 26.. my birthday. 2****nd**** of all…thanks for the review. Also, I'm planning to make my chapters longer because I agree…shorts chaps aren't very interesting. Will try to make them longer. :D Hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Bump

**I endlessly apologize for taking a long time to update. I've been working on 7 other stories. Hope you like it. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 3 – The Bump**

**Boys POV**

On the ferry, both twins went to find their group.

See, on this ferry, the students were clustered in groups of 10, so that when the ferry arrived, they would gather in the main hall so that the school's headmaster would give them a proper welcome. Then, senior students or teachers would give the new students a tour of the campus.

Sora and Roxas found their group, coded SK, easily. It was the 1st group that was to enter the school grounds.

"Oh man, this is going to be awesome," said Roxas, happy as ever.

"Yeah….." said Sora with a smile.

"So what do you think they'll show us first?" said Roxas, eager to arrive. They had just boarded from West Destiny, almost arriving at North Destiny.

"Well, I hope it's the cafeteria," said Sora, grinning and holding his stomach. "Cuz I'm starv-"

At that moment he bumped into someone. Someone who will change everything in his life.

Apparently, the bump was strong enough to push them both to the floor. Sora stood up, rubbing his head, when he looked over to who he had bumped. I was a red-haired girl wearing a pink dress and a camisole. Blood instantly rose to his face.

"Oh my God, I'm sooo sorry," he said as he place a hand on her arm trying to help her up, but was immediately removed by someone.

"Hey, don't touch her," said an angry voice. It was a blonde girl wearing a beautiful white dress. She tried to get her up like Sora did. And what did he do? He just stared at them. _Idiot_, he told himself.

"What's your problem?" Roxas started. "He was only…trying…to…uhhh…" he started stammering because at that moment, the blonde looked up at him. He couldn't say anything. She had big light-green eyes, a small, cute nose matching perfectly with her mouth and a splash of freckles across her face. _Wow, she's beautiful,_ thought Roxas.

While all this was happening to Roxas, something similar was happening to Sora. As the blonde girl turned to yell at Roxas, he helped the red-head get up.

"I'm soo sorry," he tried again. "I wasn't looking were I was walking. Are you OK?"

"I..I..It's OK," said the red-head, apparently a bit shy. "I'm f-f-fine."

Just then, Sora nearly fainted when she looked at his face. Heat from his cheek told him he was blushing. She even blushed a bit, making him more nervous.

He had never seen such a beautiful face before. Big purple eyes hid behind a curtain of red hair. As she removed the hair from her face, he could see her more clearly. She had full lips, big and red. Her nose was just the right size for him. But her eyes…that's what kept him amazed. Big purple eyes staring at you as if trying to scan you. It appeared as if she still was surprised.

"Well, uh, thanks," she said, as she grabbed the blonde girl and pushed her through the crowd. Roxas and Sora were paralyzed. Then they looked at each other and grinned. Apparently, the year started to get better.

**Girls POV**

After the girls got their group code, they looked around for it.

"Hmmm….SK, SK, SK," said Namine, looking over the crowd to find the group. "I can't find it."

"Yeah me neither," said Kairi, now a bit preoccupied. They had just left West Destiny and where almost at North Destiny. If they couldn't find their group, that would mean disaster for the girls. Plus, their group was the first to disembark, so if they don't find it, they would miss the tour.

"Well, the card says the group should be on floor 2," said Namine, looking at the card then at the sign above them. "And that's where we are. Let's keep looking."

"Yeah," said Kairi. "Maybe we can find the toi-" she didn't finish. Instead she felt something crash into her. After a few seconds she heard someone talking to her. A guy.

"Oh my God, I'm soo sorry," he said. Then she felt a hand touch her for an instant before being pulled away.

"Hey, don't touch her," she heard Namine say, kneeling next to her.

"What's your problem," Kairi heard another guy say. "He's was only…trying…to…uhhh." He faltered.

Namine looked straight at his face, trying to tell him off, but she couldn't. She couldn't even speak. _He's gorgeous_, thought Namine. He was blond, with spiky hair, but not too much. When she looked in his eyes, hers grew bigger. He had brown eyes. _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God_, she squeaked in her thoughts. She had forgotten that Kairi was on the floor.

Meanwhile, Kairi was being helped by the guy who bumped into her. Her hair was in front of her eyes, so she couldn't see much. When she removed her hair, she mentally gasped. The first she noticed was his hair. _Wow_ she thought_. Apparently gravity doesn't work much from where he comes from._ He had light brown hair. The she looked into his eyes. She must have been blushing because when their eyes met, he blushed more. His eyes where a beautiful shade of blue. She could barely talk as he tried to apologize over and over again.

"I-I-It's OK," she said, very shy that a boy was talking to her. "I'm f-f-fine."

"Well, uh, thanks. Bye." And with that she pulled Namine and pushed her through the crowd, leaving the 2 boys staring.

_Well, this just got interesting_, she thought.

**So, do you like it? Please review.**

**Now I wanted to thank EVERONE who reviewed. Thanks ppl.**

**And I have a small question. Can you guys give me some ideas? I'm having writers block dam it…..**

**Tnks a bunch to those who review and give me ideas. I will write the names of those who helped. Tnks! **

**Meandor711 and Kairi-Princess of Heart…you're already here. :D! **


	4. Author Note

**Hey all. So I was thinking and re-reading this story and I got to say…it's pure bull crap. This was my first story, I know, but it's still not good. I mean I only got 10 reviews :P! So I've decided to take it down. BUT just because I'll be removing it, doesn't mean I won't work on it. When I'm finished with Demigods Go To Highschool, I'll start working on this because I had the plot all worked out and all, so it's no use sending a good plot to waste :P! so when I'll be ready with my first chapter, I'll post another A/N and tell you that it's posted :D! Bye Bye for now :D! And I apologize for taking this long to post this note :P!**


	5. Please Read!

_Hey guys, sorry for not updating the last chapter in a very long time, but this is extremely serious. To whoever is reading this, if you are simple readers or writers, PLEASE repost this petition if possible. Any help is appreciated. _

_To any moderators, as you can see by my story, it has nothing to do with M or MA rated content, yet I do enjoy the mature stories and from my experience on this amazing website I have seen great talent. _

_**My suggestion to any moderator/administrator reading this**__ : An age block. I'm sure most of you know that on YouTube, if you are younger than 18, certain videos are inaccessible. This website is the pride and joy of a very high percentage of those who enjoy reading any form of fanfiction. Any story that is M or MA(even though this site doesn't allow that rate but it should), only those who, when signing in, are 18 or above are allowed to read it. This should be a bit of a difficult job and even more so difficult when considering the hundreds of thousands of fics and users you have to apply this. Of course, M stories should not be accessible to non-users, so anonymous readers are forbidden from seeing them._

_I know my voice will not be heard, but if by some stroke of luck, people do agree with my idea, I implore you to think on my plan. To me and my friends who share the love of fanfics, seeing such a top-quality website removing stories is a great great shame. _

_To anyone who thinks this idea might be worthwhile, please pass it on, sign the petition and let keep being the no.1 site for fanfiction!_

_~Yours truly, DragoNik =) _

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

DragoNik


End file.
